Jealous
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: One-shot. Drabble. Moritaka tertegun melihat Takagi dan Miyoshi sedang berciuman di taman. Ada perasaan marah merasuki tubuhnya, ingin dia menyingkirkan Miyoshi dari hadapan Takagi. ShujinSaiko. Shonen-ai. Mind to read?


BAKUMAN

Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Story by Reni-is-ishida

Pair : ShujinSaiko a.k.a TakagiMoritaka

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Sumary : One-shot. Drabble. Moritaka tertegun melihat Takagi dan Miyoshi sedang berciuman di taman. Ada perasaan marah merasuki tubuhnya, ingin dia menyingkirkan Miyoshi dari hadapan Takagi. Mind to read?

Jealous

Moritaka tertegun melihat Takagi dan Miyoshi sedang berciuman di taman. Ada perasaan marah merasuki tubuhnya, ingin dia menyingkirkan Miyoshi dari hadapan Takagi. Namun, semua itu tidak bisa dilakukannya. Di injak pedal sepedanya keras-keras sengaja menganggu konsentrasi pasangan yang sedang berciuman tersebut. Dan, berhasil. Takagi melepas ciumannya dengan Miyoshi.

"Saiko," ucapnya.

"Lalu? Apa kau ingin mengejarnya?" tanya Miyoshi.

Takagi terdiam, cukup lama. Akhirnya dia membungkuk di hadapan Miyoshi.

"Gomen, Miyoshi! Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu, tapi memang perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi," ujar Takagi.

"Daijobu, Takagi-kun! Cepat kejar dia," kata Miyoshi sambil tersenyum.

Takagi mengangguk pasti, lalu pergi meninggalkan Miyoshi yang masih di taman. Miyoshi yang masih terdiam di taman hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Ternyata memang cinta itu tidak mengenal apapun," gumam Miyoshi sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

== Shujin/Saiko ==

Moritaka kembali ke apartemen pamannya, mengambil kunci dari saku dan menancapkan pada lobang di bawah kenop pintu. Pintupun terbuka, dengan langkah asal-asalan dia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan terhuyung menuju sofa. Moritaka menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa. Menoleh ke arah mejanya, yang diatasnya terdapat foto dirinya, Takagi dan Miyoshi.

Huft.. sungguh menyakitkan memang mengetahui kenyataan kalau orang yang dicintai ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Tangannya menggapai foto itu, tapi..

PRANG..

Foto itu terjatuh, kaca pigoranya pecah berantakan. Takagi berdiri lalu merapikan kaca-kaca pigora yang pecah. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Saiko, hahh.. hahh," kata Takagi ngos-ngosan.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Bukannya kau sedang berkencan dengan Miyoshi?" kata Moritaka sinis.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Kenapa? Apa tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" kata Takagi yang melihat Moritaka sedang mengambili kaca pigora.

"Bukan urusanmu, entah tanganku terluka atau tidak, entah itu-" kata-kata Moritaka terpotong, karena Takagi menarik tangannya dan memaksa Moritaka melihatnya.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Moritaka marah.

Takagi, yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Moritaka mendekap tubuh mungil Moritaka.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"SHUJIN!"

"Dengarkan aku! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Miyoshi hari ini. Beruntung Miyoshi juga mau menerima keputusanku. Kau tahu, apa alasanku mengakhirinya? Karena aku suka kau, Saiko! Sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakannya dulu, tapi kau hanya menganggapku sahabat saja," ucap Takagi panjang lebar.

"Ja-jadi? Ka-kau juga,"

"Ya! Kukira kau mengetahui perasaanku dan berusaha menjauhiku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku telah menyakitimu dengan melibatkan Miyoshi. Maafkan aku, Saiko! Aku memang tidak berguna," sambung Takagi.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku memang tidak sensitif. Jadi, maafkan aku," ujar Moritaka pelan.

Moritaka mengenggam erat jaket Takagi, bulir air matanya mulai keluar.

Takagi yang melihat Moritaka mengeluarkan air matanya tersenyum, dan segera menghapus air mata Moritaka.

"Jangan menangis, Saiko!" kata Takagi sambil tersenyum.

Moritaka, melihat Takagi tersenyum akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Tak butuh waktu lama Takagi langsung memegang kedua pipi Moritaka dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Moritaka.

"Daisuki, Saiko!" bisiknya pelan di sela-sela ciuman.

=== FIN ===

Wohooo.. salam kenal. Saya author baru di fandom Bakuman. Mohon bantuannya.. *bow* Gara-gara ngeliat fanart ShujinSaiko jadi terinspirasi bikin fic ini. Dan animenya juga penuh dengan hint mereka, walaupun masih straight sih. Hehe.. gak perlu banyak omong deh, langsung review yak!


End file.
